


Babies, Love, Marriage

by HopeMikaelsonClarke



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeMikaelsonClarke/pseuds/HopeMikaelsonClarke
Summary: Elena Gilbert wants a baby, but the right guy is nowhere in sight. The day that she get inseminated by a sperm donor, she meets Elijah Mikaelson. Sparks eventually fly and then she finds out that she's pregnant.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Once Upon a Time...

Babies, Love, Marriage

Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time...

\--

**Summary:** Elena Gilbert wants a baby, but the right guy is nowhere in sight. The day that she get inseminated by a sperm donor, she meets Elijah Mikaelson. Sparks eventually fly and then she finds out that she’s pregnant.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own TVD, or The Back-Up Plan. Obviously a TVD version of the movie The Back Up Plan, starring Jennifer Lopez. AU/AH.

\--

Elena’s wedding dress was bunched up around her waist as Elijah slid into her dripping heat. The moans that were falling from her lips were only being muffled by the fact that she was biting Elijah’s shoulder.

“Fuck, Elena. Even when you’re pregnant, you’re tight.” Elijah groaned; his usually well-kept composure gone.

“Are you seriously complaining? I’m horny all the time, and you love how often we get to do this.” Elena replied. “Now hurry up. They’re waiting on us for the reception.” She added as she ground her hips down on his.

“Not complaining, my dear. Complementing.” Elijah said with a smirk as he sped up his actions.

“At least you know that this baby is yours.” Elena commented.

“For your information, Mrs. Mikaelson, I consider the twins to be mine as well.” Elijah replied.

“I meant... fuck... biologically.” Elena groaned as Elijah reached between hem and pinched her engorged clit.

“I sure as hell hope this one is biologically min. Or you, my dear wife, would have some explaining to do.” Elijah warned.

“Other than with the twins, you’re the only man who has knocked me up.” Elena promised.

“Good. How close are you, my darling wife? I don’t want to leave you dissatisfied, and with how tight you are, I’m close.” Elijah moaned.

“So close honey. So... fucking... close.” Elena replied as she came hard around her husband’s cock.

“That’s it, Darling, cum for me.” Elijah encouraged as he rubbed her clit to create as much friction and to prolong Elena’s orgasm as much as possible.

“Kiss me, Elijah.” Elena demanded as she came down from her high.

The second Elijah’s lips met hers, another powerful wave of orgasmic bliss washed over Elena. With Elijah still pinching, pulling and rubbing her clit, Elena couldn’t help the loud, long moans that escaped her lips.

“That’s it Elena, my darling. Shout my name. Let our friends and family know that you are being well fucked by your husband in a side room. Let them know that I am making an honest woman out of you.” Elijah urged while hiking Elena’s dress further up her waist, and reaching around to grope her ass, effectively pulling her down even more onto his cock.

“ELIJAH!” Elena cried out as yet another wave of pleasure hit her while the end of the second one died out.

“Elena...” Elijah breathed out as he finally got his release.

Once the newly weds had both come down from their highs, Elijah pulled out of Elena and gently set her down on her own feet, dropping into a kneeling position in front of her and kissing her small baby bump. While their immediate families knew about the newest addition that was on the way, the rest of their extended families and other guests did not. It was an announcement that they were going to make at the reception, but Elena had been horny all through the ceremony, and they had gotten sidetracked.

“I am looking forward to seeing the look on your face when you see your wedding present once we return from our honeymoon.” Elijah said, a mischievous sparkle in his eye, as he stood up and straightened his tux.

“I thought we agreed we weren’t going to buy each other wedding gifts?” Elena questioned as her dress fell back into place, thankful that there were no wrinkles and that it hid the bump.

“Well, technically, I didn’t buy it. I picked it out... and then my siblings rallied together and bought it. In lieu of them each getting us individual gifts, of course.” Elijah explained.

“You love finding loop holes in contracts, don’t you?” Elena asked with a mock glare.

“I’m a lawyer, my darling wife, it’s what I do. But I promise, this is a loop hole that benefits you and our family.” Elijah replied while placing a small kiss on the corner of Elena’s mouth.

“Fine.” Elena said, a smirk growing on her face.

“Elena Gilbert-Mikaelson, don’t you dare try to sweet talk my brothers or my sisters into telling you what it is.” Elijah warned.

“I’m hurt that you would think I would do that. I’m simply planning on asking them if they want to say hi to their newest niece or nephew, and if they happen to be too distracted to remember they aren’t supposed to tell me, and it slips out, then I’m not really to blame, Darling.” Elena replied with a wink as she exited the room, grinning at Klaus as she passed him.

“Brother, whatever you do, don’t let Elena talk you into saying hi to the baby.” Elijah commented when Klaus gave him a curious look.

“Ah, you mentioned the surprise gift, did you?” Klaus questioned with a smirk.

“My wife’s baby bump makes me say things that I never intend to say to Elena.” Elijah said, shaking his head.

“You helped make that baby bump, so Elena is only half to blame.” Klaus said before throwing an arm around his older brother’s shoulders. “But lets go. You have a wedding reception to get through before you whisk your lovely bride off to a private island for a week.”

By the time Elijah and Klaus reached the doors to the reception hall, Elena was already talking with Rebekah, Caroline and Bonnie. Taking in his wife’s profile, Elijah realized that Elena was glowing. And he had a hard time believing that everyone at the church had been oblivious to it. Walking over to the girls, Elijah wrapped his arms around Elena’s waist from behind, settling his hands protectively on their growing baby.

“Oh, Nik, there you are. I need to talk to you.” Caroline said with a bright smile.

“About what, Love?” Klaus asked.

“Baby names.” Caroline said, and all heads turned to her.

“Are we getting more than one niece or nephew soon?” Kol asked as he and Finn walked over to join the group.

“Yes. I wanted to wait, really I did, but I figured, why wait to tell all of you?” Caroline said, carefully avoiding meeting Klaus’ eyes.

“You’re pregnant?” Klaus asked.

“Yes.” Caroline replied.

“With my child.” He continued.

“Yes.”

“And you thought the best time to let me know this was at the same time as telling our siblings?"

“I have been trying to tell you for days, Nik. You just haven’t been in one place long enough for me to do that.” Caroline said.

“How long have you known?” Elena asked.

“3 days. I tried telling you as soon as I got home from the doctor that day, but you gave me a quick kiss and then left and didn’t come home until the following morning. And that was just to shower and then you were gone again.” Caroline replied, looking from Elena to Klaus.

“You could have said that you had something important to tell me.” Klaus pointed out.

“I tried!” Caroline exclaimed.

“Clearly not hard enough, Caroline!” Klaus retorted quickly.

“That’s enough, both of you. Caroline, Niklaus not being around much the last few days is my fault, partly, so I apologize for that. But Niklaus, when your girlfriend says she has something important to tell you, you shut up, sit down and listen to what she has to say. I never want to hear you blame Caroline for your lack of manners ever again. She’s kind enough to put up with most of your antics, and she does not deserve any of the blame here.” Elijah said.

“Very moving speech, Elijah. Hopefully you have another one in you for the reception.” Kol commented with a snicker.

“Thank you, Kol. That is definitely helpful to the situation at hand.” Elijah retorted dryly.

“Okay, why don’t we all just give Caroline and Klaus a chance to talk before we head in.” Elena suggested as she linked arms with Bonnie and Rebekah.

Before anyone could argue, Elena led the rest of the group to the other side of the hall. Once they were a decent distance away, Caroline looked up at Klaus with a sad smile, but Klaus couldn’t meet his girlfriend’s eyes. Even going as far as half turning away from her. With one hand on her stomach, Caroline reached out for Klaus’ hand with her free one and brought it to her stomach. The action, while it was small and simple, made Klaus’ heart leap at the future that was growing inside of Caroline. Turning back to look at her, Klaus sighed.

“I’m sorry, Love. I should have given you the chance to tell me sooner. I was an idiot, and I never should have blamed you for it.” Klaus said as he pulled her into a hug. “Can you forgive me?”

“Of course, Klaus. I was upset, yes, but never truly mad at you. I don’t think I’ve ever been able to truly be mad at you. I love you Klaus, and I know that you love me. We just have to adjust that love to include this child.” Caroline replied.

“AUNTY LINE... UNCLE LAUS!”

The childish shout caused the two to pull apart and turn towards the small voices. With smiles on their faces, Caroline and Klaus reached down and each picked up one of Elena and Elijah’s one and half year old twins.

“Where Mommy and Daddy?” The little girl in Klaus’ arms, Maya, asked as she pushed her uncle’s cheeks together.

“They’re over there, Sweetheart.” Klaus replied, indicating where Elena and Elijah stood with the rest of the wedding party.

“Daddy!” Maya cried out as she stretched her arms out for Elijah, squirming around in Klaus’ arms.

“Aunty Line... why your cheeks wet?” Maya’s twin brother, Adonis, asked softly.

“I was crying Donny.” Caroline said while wiping the lingering tears away.

“You sad?” Adonis questioned.

“Of course not, Buddy. How could I be sad when I have such a handsome young man in my arms?” Caroline countered, and Adonis’ face lit up with a wide smile before being lifted out of Caroline’s arms by Elena.

“Is everything okay over here?” Elijah asked as he took Maya from Klaus.

“It is now. So we should head in. We’ve stalled long enough. I’m sure the guests are getting anxious about the time that it’s taking for us to show up.” Caroline replied.

“Okay, good. Everyone line up, and can someone let the DJ know that we’re ready?” Elena instructed while trying to contain Adonis as he squirmed in her arms, reaching for her stomach.

“Mommy, when does the baby come out?”

“In a few months, Donny. And you can say ‘hi’ to him or her in a little bit; but for right now, Mommy needs you to stay still. I don’t want to drop you.” Elena explained.

With a nod, Adonis stayed as still as a one and half year old could when he was excited. At least until the wedding party walked into the reception hall, and the guests started clapping. Then he started squirming again.

“Stop it Donny.” Maya chided her brother before burying her head in Elijah’s neck to hide a yawn.

“I see someone is getting tired.” Elijah said with a smile as he kissed the top of Maya’s head before glancing over at Elena and taking her hand in his. “You ready for this?”

“With you by my side, always.” Elena said and with that, the family walked into the reception.

Despite the lengthy wait, the guests didn’t seem to be anxious, as Caroline had suggested they might be. Either that, or everyone that they had invited to their wedding was just really good at hiding it. And Elena didn’t eliminate the possibility that the guests’ anxiety had been replaced with happiness once again when they saw the twins. It was no secret to Elena and Elijah that everyone in their families adored Maya and Adonis. When Elijah’s side of the family had met the twins, it was something that Elena was incredibly grateful for. That not only was she being accepted into the Mikaelson family, but that the two children that she had had with an anonymous sperm donor were being accepted as well. Elena had no idea what she would have done if Elijah’s family hadn’t accepted Maya and Adonis, especially since she and Elijah had met the day that she had gone to the doctor’s to get inseminated.

“Thank you all so much for being here today.” Elijah said, pulling Elena from her thoughts. “I cannot express how happy it makes me that you were all willing to be a part of mine and Elena’s special day. As I’m sure some of you are aware, getting to this day was not all smooth sailing, but it was all worth it.” He continued before handing the microphone to Elena.

“For those of you who are unaware of how today became a possibility, it’s actually a fun story. A story that starts with: _Once upon a time..._ ” Elena said with a smile.


	2. The Day It All Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Until further notice, italics will be Elena or Elijah telling their love story to their wedding guests. Regular font will be the actual interactions between them and the “present events” during that time. This is a new style of writing for me, so hopefully it works out and that it doesn’t confuse you all. Enjoy.

Babies, Love, Marriage

Chapter 2: The Day It All Began

\--

_Nothing had been going right for me in the romance department. I had had a handful of relationships, but something was always missing from them. I knew that I wanted kids, but I also knew that I didn’t want kids with any of the guys that I had dated. The elusive ‘Mr. Right’ just wasn’t someone that I was going to find in Mystic Falls. I was born and raised there; I knew every guy in town. They were not going to be the right fit. So I moved to New Orleans, on the suggestion of my college roommate, and now sister-in-law, Rebekah, and got a whole bunch of new faces and personalities to explore relationships with. But even then, I didn’t see myself having a lasting relationship with any of the guys that she tried setting me up with._

_I gave up on trying to find ‘Mr. Right’. He wasn’t in Mystic Falls, he wasn’t in New Orleans, and there weren’t many other places that I wanted to travel to in an effort to find him. I had resigned myself to the fact that I would be a single mother, because the fact was that I never gave up on the plan to have kids. So after asking some of my male friends for their... help... I ended up going with artificial insemination. I had the support of my family; of my friends; and I had trust in myself. I knew that I could do this. I knew that I could raise a child on my own. So I set up an appointment, and the day that I had the insemination, that was the day that everything changed. Not just because I had taken the first step towards my family, but because that was also the same day that I first met Elijah._

_It wouldn’t be until later on that I would find out that he was Rebecca’s older brother, and it definitely was not love at first sight, but it was the turning point that led us to today._

Elena chewed on her lower lip as the minutes that she had to have her legs elevated ticked by. Her mind was racing with the possibilities of what could go wrong, and she could barely pull up any possibilities of what could go right. Stefan and Damon had planted so many doubts in her head about how unready for kids she actually was, and try as she might, she couldn’t banish those thoughts. Shaking her head, she tried to pull on her self-confidence. It had grown exponentially since she had been with either of the Salvatore Brothers, and she had moved on. It had even been their constant putting her down that had led to her cutting ties with both of them when she had left for college. There was no reason for their words to be bringing her down now. She was going to be a good mother. She knew that she was. Just because hers and Jeremy’s parents had passed away didn’t negate all the years that Miranda had shown Elena what it took to be a good mother.

When the timer finally went off, Elena let out a little squeak. Those 10-15 minutes had gone by too fast. Elena couldn’t help the ‘what ifs’ from swirling around in her mind. What if it hadn’t been long enough? What if she had lowered her legs while she had been lost in her thoughts? What if it didn’t take? What if this...? What if that...? What if...? What if...? What if...? Elena took a deep breath to steady her heart rate. She was on the brink of hyperventilating, and that wouldn’t be a good thing. She needed to stay calm. So with one more deep breath, Elena lowered her legs completely, got dressed after the doctor came in and told her that she was good to go, and headed out of the room.

As she left the clinic, Elena gave smiles to the other mothers, and mothers-to-be, that were in the waiting room. She felt optimistic, but her longing looks at the babies and young children seemed to unsettle a lot of the mothers. To the point where one of them had to keep telling her to stop staring. And she tried, really she did, but she couldn’t help herself. All Elena could do was picture herself as a mother soon, holding her own child, and she went right back to staring. When she stepped outside, and it started raining, not even that could bring Elena’s mood down. She was going to be a mother, and nothing and no one would ruin it. Or at least, that’s what Elena thought. She had hailed a cab, and had slid into the backseat, only for someone else, a slightly older man, to do the same thing on the other side.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Elena asked with a scowl.

“I’m sitting in the backseat of the cab that I just hailed.” The man said.

“I just hailed this cab.” Elena said.

“Impossible. I saw him first, and he stopped for me.” The man said with a smirk that irritated Elena immensely.

“You can’t know if you saw him first.” Elena said. “Excuse me sir, which one of us did you pull over for?” She asked, only for the cab driver to give her a look that told her to figure things out, or to get out.

“Look, since we are both already in the cab, why don’t we share it, and then we can each pay for half of the ride?”

“I’m not going to ride in a cab with a complete stranger.” Elena said as she opened the door. “You can have the cab. I’ll get another one.”

“No, don’t do that. You take the cab.” The man commented as he climbed out as well, only for the driver to pull away from both of them once the backdoors had been closed.

“Why in heavens name would you do that? Now neither of us have a cab, and it’s pouring out here.” Elena snapped.

“You seemed to be a good mood before all of that, the way that you are acting makes me think that I ruined that mood. I was raised to be a gentleman.” He said. “I’m Elijah by the way.”

“You’re right, I was in a good mood.” Elena said as she headed back to the sidewalk and started walking. She had decided to wear flats today, so walking back to the French Quarter, while it would take forever, wouldn’t kill her feet.

“So you’re saying that I did ruin it.” Elijah commented as he fell into step next to her. “And I didn’t catch your name.”

“That’s because I didn’t give it to you. Telling me your name doesn’t make you any less of a stranger.” Elena said.

“If you tell me your name, we can get to know each other, and we wouldn’t be strangers anymore.” Elijah pointed out, and Elena rolled her eyes.

“That’s the line you’re going with?” She asked. “I’m good. If, on the very small chance, we run into each other again, I _might_ consider giving you my name.” She added before turning a corner.

“Are you headed to the French Quarter?” Elijah asked.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes. I’m meeting up with some friends.” Elena replied.

“Than I must insist that you allow me to escort you to the Quarter. I’m heading that way as well, and I would feel even worse than I already do if I left you to walk all the way there in this weather.” Elijah offered and Elena stopped to give him a hard look.

“I don’t need your help. I don’t need you ‘escorting’ me anywhere. I’ve lived in New Orleans for long enough that I can take care of myself and I know where I’m going. So, thanks, but no thanks.”

Whether it was fate, or the universe, or whatever, Elena’s phone started ringing in her pocket and she pulled it out, turning away from Elijah to answer it. She hadn’t even gotten a chance to say anything upon answering the call before the bubbly voice of her life long best friend, Caroline slipped through the receiver.

“ **Did you do it already? Are you pregnant?** ” Caroline asked, and Elena chuckled softly.

“Yes, and you know that I won’t know that for a few more weeks. It’s not like it’s an instantaneous thing, Care.” Elena replied.

“ **Right, sorry. I’m just super excited at the prospect of you being a mom, and me being Auntie Caroline.** ” Caroline said. “ **Oh, Bon and Bekah want to know if you’ll be here soon? Bekah knows of this really cool club, and we’ll need someone sober to keep us in line while we party. She knows the owner and was able to hook us up with a private booth.** ” She added.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. The cab that I hailed... well, it’s complicated. I’ll explain when I get to the apartment. I’m having to walk back to the Quarter.” Elena explained.

“ **That’s horrible. But we will wait for you. Just get here as safely and quickly as you can.** ” Caroline instructed before ending the call.

Elena shook her head before slipping her phone back into her pocket. Looking up she realized that she had continued walking while she had been on the phone with her friend, and that, despite her attempts to dismiss him, Elijah was still walking next to her. Glancing over at him, Elena mentally analyzed him. If she hadn’t already determined to have a family of her own, on her own, she might have found him attractive enough to entertain thoughts of getting to know him. But guys led to feelings, and feelings led to confusion and then, inevitably, heart break, and that wasn’t something that Elena needed right now. She had, for all intense and purposes, sworn off guys.

“You don’t know how to take a hint, do you?” Elena asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

“I can take one, but as I said, I would feel even worse than I already do if you walked back to the Quarter by yourself in this weather. So despite your arguments against it, I’m walking you back. It’s my fault that the cab drove off. This is the least that I can.” Elijah replied, keeping a respectable distance, which Elena appreciated.

“Fine... if you _insist_ , then I will humor you.” Elena said with an eye roll before falling silent.

“Humor me how?” Elijah asked a few minutes later.

“By allowing you to walk me back. I am sticking to my earlier statement of me _maybe_ giving you my name, _if_ we happen to run into each other again.” Elena said.

“Okay, I’ll take what I can get.” Elijah said as he held his hands up in surrender. “Can I ask you other questions to get to know you better, if I promise not to ask for your name?” He asked.

“I suppose so. But I reserve the right to withhold an answer to any question that you asked.”

“How long have you lived in New Orleans? I know a good majority of the people who live in the city, yet don’t recall ever seeing you before.” Elijah question and Elena couldn’t help but snort, very undignified.

“New Orleans is just about 350 square miles and is home to just under 425,000 people. There is absolutely no way for you to know that many people and keep every face separate from each other. I don’t even think it’s possible to know that many people, period. So if you were trying to impress me, you failed, miserably.” Elena replied.

“Okay, you’re right. I don’t know everyone in New Orleans, but I have lived here since I was a child, and I come from a very long running, affluential family, so I do know quite a few people. But that doesn’t change my question. How long have you lived here?” Elijah questioned.

“For about 5 years.” Elena said.

“Did you go to school here and then decided to stay, or were you visiting and then decided to stay?” Elijah asked.

“Does it really matter what originally brought me here? I fell in love with the city, especially the Quarter, when I came here, and after living in a small town all through my childhood, I liked the idea of living somewhere else where everyone _didn’t_ know everyone else.” She replied, giving him a very pointed look with the last part.

“And where are you from?”

“A little town in Virginia; I doubt you’ve heard of it. People rarely have.”

“Try me. I tend to know a lot of things that most people don’t.”

“You aren’t modest at all, are you?”

“Not at all.”

The humor that laced their tones made Elena forget that Elijah had wanted her to tell him what town she was from. And the brief moment that had transpired made Elijah not care that she hadn’t answered his question. They had fallen into a much more comfortable silence after that, and by the time either of them broke it, they had finally reached the outskirts of the French Quarter, and they had made it through the storm. When they reached Elena’s apartment building, Elijah took her hand lightly in his and brought it to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

“Thank you for making sure that I got home.” Elena said, not sure how to react to the gesture.

“Until we meet again.” Elijah said.

“What makes you so sure that we will?” Elena asked, her eyes going wide.

“Optimism.” Elijah replied before he turned and walked away.

With a shake of her head, Elena headed inside and up to her apartment. Her head was swirling with thoughts, but for the first time since she had started focusing on having a baby on her own, it wasn’t about whether or not the insemination was going to work or not. It was about Elijah. She had no idea who he was, because as she had mentioned, they were strangers. She also had no idea if she wanted to see him again or not. If being in his presence for an hour or so was already causing sparks of curiosity about a non-existent relationship with him, then she wasn’t sure if she wanted to purposefully spend more time with him and risk igniting those sparks. When she walked into her apartment, Rebekah wore an amused expression that the brunette had seen many times before when the blonde knew something that she didn’t, but Elena ignored it in favor of going to her room to dry off and change into something else that wasn’t soaked from the rain.

_Needless to say at this point, it wasn’t love at first sight for me. He had claimed to see the exact same cab that I had before me, and then caused us both to lose it. I was curious about him, sure, but at that point, he was nothing more than a guy that I had been, for lack of another word to use, forced to spend an hour with, walking from downtown New Orleans back to the French Quarter. And in the rain, no less. I had no idea, nor any way of knowing, that his ‘optimism’ at seeing me again were based on the fact that he was Rebekah’s brother, and that he knew that she lived in the same building that I did. Just like he had no idea, or any way of knowing, that I was her college roommate, and that we lived together with 2 other girls._

_When you meet someone for the first time, and it’s not through a mutual party, your mind doesn’t jump to the possibility that you might both know the same person. Rebekah had mentioned that she had an older brother named Elijah, but my brain hadn’t made the connection, because as you can tell, they don’t share any facial characteristics. And I had no idea how many guys in New Orleans were named ‘Elijah’, or if he had really lived there since he was born. You tend to elaborate aspects of your life when you meet someone that you have interest in. You want to make yourself look better and impress them. Any part of his story could have been fabricated, and I wouldn’t have been any the wiser. But Elijah’s ‘optimism’ ended up being true, because as he guessed, we did see each other again. A lot sooner than I had thought we would._


End file.
